The New Student
by EmoGrlz484
Summary: UPDATED SUMMARY: Alex Cross has come thru the well, and snagged the haert of a certian Daiyokai. Inuyasha and kagome are mated. A new power comes to life after Naraku is dead... will acid rain fall? Or will it make the gang crumble?
1. Chapter 1

The New Student

The plane flight was long, and the time I lost even longer. A Canadian foreign exchange student in Japan, I was hoping for love, or at least a boyfriend.

My 'family', Higurashi, was standing near the gates of Tashio Airlines, Private Airline strand, whose CEO was funding my trip.

Walking up to my family, I said,"Ohayo, my name is Alex, Alex Cross. It's a pleasure to meet you."

After absorbing the fact that I could speak Japanese fluently, the mother turned to me and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Alex. The older girl's name is Kagome, and that is her brother Souta. The older man is Jii-san, and I'm sure you will enjoy your stay here."

"Ohayo, Kagome-san, Sota-kun, Jii-san, Higurashi-san. I'm glad to be here."

Upon hearing that with a pleased nod, Higurashi-san lead, or rather ushered, us all to a rented Honda Suburban mini-van, and then we drove to the family shrine. On arrival, I noticed a rather expensive BMW in the drive, and hoped my educated guess would be right. Tashio-san's wife made me nervous.

My guess was right, and Kagome squealed like a schoolgirl, ran up the steps, and yelled, "Uncle Sessho! I knew you funded her trip, but why did you come?"

Exasperated, looking across the grounds, I looked at Higurashi-san, pale and asked, "May I please put my stuff away? I'm beat."

With a nod and a couple shocked looks from the kids, my stuff was packed away, I had food in my stomach, and a soft bed later, I was sound asleep.

~~BREAK~~

When I awoke, I started screaming from finding a pair of golden eyes hovering over me, accompanied by twitching, fuzzy, _living_, pointed dog ears.

"Uhhh... KAGOME!", and with that he left.

I spotted the digital camera and got furious. "Kagome-san! Why did he have a CAMERA? I know I'm strange here, but not that strange!"

"INUYASHA! **SIT!"**

Thank you! Finally, I could change, go pee, and eat. "EH? What was that Kagome-san?"

"NOTHING!"

"Whatever- I'm going to go take a bath!"

~~BREAK~~

"Oi, Kagome-san!"

"I told you to drop the '-san'. And that was InuYasha. He's a jerk, but he can be nice."

"Stop staring, InuYasha-kun."

"NO!"

"Fu- I mean , Kagome-chan! Halp! I don't wanna swear! He does, but I wanna be SOMEWHAT nice..."

"Inuyasha..."

"NOO! Don't, please-"

"Oswari!"

"Shit!"

"Tashio-san, is he always like this? Wait, do you even know him before this?"

"No. If I was aware of the current situation, then I would've had you stay with me."

A shiver went down my spine at the words. That was not good. I didn't dislike his wife, its just that she seemed to know more than she let on. It was creepy to say the least.

"It's time for school, Alex-chan."

"If you're gonna call me any honorific, call me -kun."

"Okay Alex-kun. Let's go."

~~BREAK~~

The first day of school was uneventful, and so was the following week. Sleep and TV were the best things to do other than eat the tasty treats that Higurashi-san made for me. It was boring. At least, until Kagome went down the well.

"'Bye Kagome! I'll see you soon, right?"

"If Inuyasha lets me! And he'd better, we have a guest!"

With that, she opened the well house door and jumped down the well, not noticing that I was standing there watching. I walked up to the well and put my hands on the rim. I felt the tremendous power flooding into me and connecting with my soul. I jumped down following her, not paying attention to the yell behind me.

"Let her go, for she is my wife."

~~BREAK~~

I looked up, not expecting to see anything usual. I saw sky, unsurprising, seeing as how I wasn't expecting the expected. _'I better find a katana.(SP?) And fast!'_ Climbing out of the well, I looked up, expecting to be attacked, or see Kagome. I saw neither, which was to be expected, because it was unexpected. "Damn, I'd better find a familiar face, and fast!"

"I, Sesshomaru, agree if you're heading that way. My foolish half-brother is that way."

I whirled around, not expecting to see the person standing behind me. "WHAT THE HELL! You're in the future! You're Kagome-chan's uncle! How're you HERE? I mean- wait..."

_'Let her go, for she's my wife.'_

_~~BREAK~~_

"Kagome-chan? What's wrong?"

Kagome looked over to the woman whom she called sister. "I feel fine except..."

"EXEPT MY BASTARD BROTHER IS NEAR! Let's go Kagome!"

"Inuyasha-"

"Please? I won't fight him, but I do wanna know what's going on. Besides, I also smell that weird girl around the well, you can get off my back now, ya'know."

"Inuyasha? Do you know what this means? If she goes missing- Wait, is that her with Sesshomaru-sama? I didn't know he would let her, wait- what are they doing?"

~~BREAK~~

He was leaning down to kiss me after the remark, "Ya know, yer cute and all, but you're awful cold. Well, at least emotionless. Can you even get turned on? Don't get me wrong, you're nice to look at, but I'm not interested until I know you got a brain... But I cant help but wonder..."

_'You're talking too much. You never talk this much. He might wonder if you're dyslexic. Or at least sane, witch you know you're not, but at least give off the pretense that- wait, why did he just stop? Why is he turning around, and why is he-OH MY GOD- he's leaning in! He's really hot but where are his brains?"_

I slapped him. I didn't just let anyone kiss me, and I was going to tell him just that.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE ROYALTY! I DON'T KISS RANDOM GUYS!"

I shouted instead of screamed, which probably let me keep my life. He smirked, and that kinda got me pissed but I wasn't about to let him see that, so instead I said, "Where are you going, and may I please go with you? I don't wanna have Kagome-chan see me with you, I already know you're not her friend, or she'd have a picture or portrait of you, and by the way, my name is Alex. What's yours?"

"I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the WesternLands. Yes, you can come, and no, I have no associations with the miko. Come."

_EG484: Ahhh, editing, gotta love it, well I will, once I get a steady internet connection. This has been edited, but no real promises. Its just fixing mistakes that I have unknowingly done. (sighs) oh well, please Read and Review, it would give me such a boost to know that someones really going to actually read this. I would like to thank anyone in advance for reviewing if you are going to do so. Arigato. Ja ne._


	2. Chapter 2

The New Student

"So where are we going? We're heading... never mind I get it now. Sorry for not thinking before I spoke."

"Hn."

I glanced sideways. "Is that the only response you know to words? I wasn't expecting one you know, and that it wasn't supposed to be answered. It was rhetorical ya' know. And I was going to ask where we were heading but as we were heading west, I understand that we are heading to your domain. I'm tired and I need to rest soon. I also need to train a bit, and find a katana. And soon."

"You know your way around a blade? I would train with you if I knew your potential, but I have a feeling that it is limited."

"I have trained under a samurai, and know the fine art of the blade, but I don't rely on just that. You can't beat someone who knows martial arts to the point of mastery with just the art of a blade. The blade restricts your limits, even if you surpass the master who taught you. I rely on martial arts, and the art of a blade comes second, because you can lose the tool you use, but not your body, even if a part has been lost, unless you are dead."

"You are wise for one who is so young. I'm impressed."

"I learned a lot off of Kill Bill. That movie had a woman, who was almost assassinated by a child assassin who killed at the age of eleven, and she trained to kill her, after she herself was an assassin of Bill, with several masters. One master was a martial art master who she couldn't land a blow on even with a katana, so she trained with him to become stronger and, as the title says, kill Bill. That is were I learned that the body is a more powerful tool than that of an external weapon."

"Hn. I would have thought you would be harmless. I was wrong."

"Maybe, maybe not. I learned a lot from the movie, but I rely on what my masters told me more. I wish to beat the strongest warriors so that I can increase my own potential. I don't kill unless necessary, but I can if I so chose to. I wish to become stronger so I can protect what is dear to me, nothing else. I also wish to be a gentile warrior so none will have to fear me. I do not wish to induce fear. I want a family to protect, not some worthless item. I... I wan- no, need to love and be loved, hopefully by someone stronger or as strong as me. It's very complicated. At first I wanted to become a manga-ka so I can express myself in my stories, but that changed when I started my training. I became a nignen-yokai. It... it was a painful change, but I adapted and-and that is why I chose to come to this country. I come from a place that probably hasn't even been discovered yet, and that place held no interest for me, until I was away. I- I found someone to care for there, after I came here. That was part of the change."

~~Third person POV (TP-POV)~~

Sesshomaru glanced at the strange being beside him. _'Nignen-yokai? I have heard of no such __thing. Is she lying? I believe not. I have the feeling that there is something that she is hiding.'_

"Onna. Where is this place that is not found yet? And if you actually come from there, how is it you came here?"

"I have no idea what time it is, ya' know, year? I come from the time 2011. Well, at least in the current calender. I think the Jewish calender is roughly 4000, and that hasn't changed for a time, even they go by universal time, the Georgian calender, made roughly in 1800's, so dating on anything is slightly off, you know, artifacts? I don't know what calendar is used here, but I am pretty sure that its close enough... Though, most people go by Catholic calendars. Or a calendar of a similar religion."

"Your knowledge exceeds some of those schooled here. I can say..."

~~BREAK~~

Kagome went down the well two days ago, to learn that Alex had gone down the well after her, and Inuyasha scented Sesshomaru near by the well. _'This is bad, did she get killed- no Inuyasha didn't smell blood near the well, village, or his forest. I have a foreboding feeling that she didn't get killed, instead she either got kidnapped, or Rin wanted a momma so he let her follow. She told me she couldn't say no to kids, or she got attacked, or Naraku decided that he could use her to lure us out to him. That seems like a likely possibility, seeing as how she was dressed in the same sailor fuku as I. I just hope she's alright.'_

Inuyasha yelling snapped her out of her thoughts. "WHAT THE FUCK? WHY DO YOU LET THE WEIRD KID FOLLOW YOU? SESSHOMARU ANSWER ME!_"_

"I will not answer such indignities from your vile mouth, half-breed!"

"Fluffy-sama? Who's he? I only met him staring at me the first time I awoke, and he had a camera with him! Let me fight him! I'll hurt him, cuz I don't let people get away with insulting my person!"

"Hn," was all Sesshomaru said, and with a small nod, Kagome noticed that she wasn't standing where she was supposed to be, but right behind Inuyasha. "OI, YOU WITH THE FACE! YEAH, YOU! I HAVE A SERIOUS BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!"

Suddenly he was no longer standing, but sprawled on his back, with a deadly point at his neck. She was so sudden, her brown, shoulder-length thick hair splayed behind her, her glasses glinting in the sun, her manly build rippling with movement. With the kunai pointed at InuYasha's throat, Alex looked up with her boy/girl face and said, "Can I? Please? Lemme-"

"No. He is mine."

"Some spilt blood then?"

With an affirmative nod, she cut his cheek and lapped up the blood. Liking her lips, she looked at Kagome and said, "See you later Kagome-chan. Just don't bring dog-boy around, or he's not going to be walking anymore. Sesshomaru-sama said his life, not his legs."

And with that, she walked away.

~~BREAK~~

"Ku ku ku ku... She could be a powerful tool...," ,Naraku said as he waved Kanna away. "The only thing is... how do I get her to join me? She travels with that miserable **dog**. This can't be good... or is it? Hmmmm..."

~~BREAK~~

"The nerve of that kid! She'll get it when she's least expecting-"

"Inuyasha!"

"NOOO~ please Kagome.. don't-"

"OSWARI! BAD BOY!"

Kagome wondered about Alex. Was she okay? Why was she travelling with Sesshomaru? How'd they meet for that matter? Has she been abducted? Was that- no, Naraku wouldn't of let Inuyasha live. But... she did wear the same sailor fuku that she did... though Jaken would've had a fit. What was she doing right now...?

~~BREAK~~

"AH-CHOO! Is Kagome-chan talking about me? Or thinking?"

"You don't know- ah-choo! Hn. Maybe, but we can't know for sure. Why did you call me 'Fluffy-sama? I should kill you for that."

"I wanted to piss off dog-boy. Remember why I slapped you? He insulted me, for no other reason than that I'm supposedly human and _**weird.**_ It hurt, so I hurt him. Simple."

"I see."

Turning and walking away, Sesshomaru thought, _'Why ask to kill him? Was it so she could stay with me? She certainly is what she calls "weird".'_

After hearing her follow him, he moved on. On to the Western Palace.

~~BREAK~~

"Kagome? Who was that girl dressed like you?"

"She's a foreign exchange student. I don't know how... but she can go through the well. Uncle said that she was..'special'. He wanted her to come to train in the kendo class. He-he said that she was going to do great things... hrmmm, I think he knew more than he let on."

"I'll say,",Inuyasha piped up, ",he smelt like a HUMAN Sesshomaru. I wonder... Is he your uncle in the future? If so, then he knew this was going to happen... and who was his wife? I asked, and he said she came from-"

"Inuyasha? Do you think-"

"That that girl was the girl who came from the exchange programme? Maybe..."

A shocked look went throughout the group. Sesshomaru falling in love with a HUMAN? Impossible. But she acted and looked anything but normal. How would she hook his heart? If she was to be his mate, then she'd be good to fight, look good, and act like a proper lady. But she acted like a man, they didn't know much about her strength in a fight, and she wasn't all that feminine. But who knew what went into the mind of said daiyokai?

"Maybe its the way she thinks.",volunteered Miroku.

"Who knows? He's an iceprick, with an icicle stuck up his ass. He probably doesn't even reply to her except 'Hn.'.", Inuyasha scoffed.

"I don't think so..."

"Kagome? What is it?"

"Oh! Sango, let's take a bath!"

"Okay...?"

After getting her bathing supplies, they went to a nearby hot spring and started to talk. "Sango, what do you think?"

"I think from what you said about her, she'd fit perfectly with him. She'd defiantly would keep him on his toes, why?"

"I think that he opened up to her more than we think She got more of an answer than we have over a good period of time. He was by the well, so he knows, but, don't start! I don't think he wanted to use it against us, just to understand. But I think he wanted answers so he was waiting for one of us to come by, but we had already left. You know how fast Inuyasha can be if I'm late on finding shards. I think she cut his ego as well as his face, but that was for taking pictures of her while she was asleep. I can't blame her for that. I wonder if she would travel with us, seeing as how she is training. I just don't know anymore..."

"I get it too. I felt the same way, but didn't trust my mouth around InuYasha. He CAN be egotistical at times. I also wanted to say something to you but all I could think of was a bath, but I knew InuYasha wouldn't think of anything suspicious with you saying so."

Both girls were silent for a minuet before busting out laughing. "What's so funny? WAIT- SESSHOMARU, DON'T COME HERE!"

"Why? I didn't sense any- uh- yes your right..."

"Say it!"

"Again..."

"Hi Kagome-chan. Who's this? I saw her before, but name exchanging wasn't on my mind at the moment, and quit looking at me like that! The threat applied to dog-boy! And Sesshomaru, quit cowering, we had one battle, and if I didn't mess up, then I wouldn't have won!"

"Wait- you BEAT Sesshomaru, great Lord of the Western Lands? Awesome!"

"Yeppers! Maybe we can spar sometime, after a the bath!"

"No way, I'd lose. I'm nowhere NEAR your standard. If you can beat Sesshomaru, then I'm toast,", lamented Sango.

"Hmmm, I'll train you two! YAYS! We're going to be BFF's!"

With that she jumped into the water, sometime during the conversation she undressed.

~~BREAK~~

"He he he... Maybe we'll have fun once that haynou is out of the picture. Naraku will be finished by yours and Kagome's hands together..."

~~A/N~~

**EG484: I have started re-editing this story, but I am only fixing grammatical errors and certain time lapses. I am also removing my "overly bouncy" A/Ns so bear with me here. Though I am also working on a one-shot and another FanFic (IY xovered with resident evil... +evil laugh+) so my timing with updates might be limited, and this will be once we get internet again... sigh... And for my other fanfic, it will be under another name, so I'll keep you posted when that will happen, just check out my profile for more details. Arigato for reading thus far.**

**DiSCLAiMER: I do not own Inuyasha. I forgot this in the first chapter, so don't sue. I promise this; I will remember in the future to do the disclaimer. Thank you for reading this if you haven't gotten bored yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

The New Student

**EG484: I now realize that my divisions don't work. I am now using (~ - this symbol). If you see this symbol, there is a scene change. **

Chapter 3

~_ Two days ago~_

"SESSHOMARU!"

"Hn?", Sesshomaru said wile turning around to see the young girl who was named Alex striding up to see him.

"Sorry, culture was thinking for me, Sesshomaru-sama. I won't let it slip my mind again. Oh! Rin just began her monthly flows, as well as I. Rin said this her first time, but I started when I was roughly 12. Can we- I mean, may we fly the rest of the way back? The scent will draw unnecessary yokai to us, resulting in unnecessary combat. Do you agree?"

"Hn," he said as he took to the skies ._'I am turning into an wreck because of this girl. She says this is just a pastime for her own entertainment but I have a feeling that was part of her training. Hnn.. I wonder if this could benefit me for the better. She said that she was yokai...'_

_ 'I hope he thinks well of his decision, but we are going to have to stop soon, so Rin and I can change our pads. It's a costly choice, though, to use up his aura like that. Kagura might find us, and how do I tell Kagome that this is believed to be just a manga in our time? Ahhh.. well at least she's still in school... I think.'_

Sesshomaru, still deep in thought, asked himself,_ 'I wonder if this was the right choice. At this speed we should be near the border by nightfall. I will let the girls- wait, the onnas to for rest and eat before we head out again, hopefully by an ozen.'_

Walking to a suitable campground after landing, he scented a hot spring nearby. _'Would it be so bad to stay here for a bit? I don't relish the fact of seeing my mother so soon, what is she going to think when I bring this infuriating onna with me? Rin was okay... but I have a feeling that she would be a force to reckon with if she set out to do something right.'_

After settling down by a large tree trunk, Sesshomaru heard someone come up behind him. Turning around, the onna that was on his mind knelt down beside him and said, "Wanna spar?"

Without waiting for an answer, she got up while turning around, and left.

Sesshomaru followed, not expecting what he was about to get.

~~An hour later~~

Alex whipped around to face her attacker. Then she slipped and lost her balance allowing her to jump up and point her katana to the back of Sesshomaru's neck. "I win."

He cursed and turned to her looking at her, or rather, her katana, in disgust. Feeling something break, he saw red, and she jumped back. Landing softly she immediately started around to meet him in the second turn. Matching his speed, she found the opening, and went around for a third turn, and attacked, sending him flying into the trees behind her. Groaning as he got up, he found the pain went _there._

"Wench, what is the meaning of this? What do you think you're doing?", he spat out venomously.

"Ummm... beating you up? What- oh, I get it! It's a turn on!"

"Bitch, you will know your place."

"Um, no pain no gain?"

"Precisely."

With the deep look he gave her, she calculated her chances of escape and took off. Landing in front of Rin, she took her time walking to Sesshomaru's tree for the night, and purposely laid her stuff out there where he was supposed to sleep tonight, just so he'd get pissed.

And pissed he was. She laid everything out so he _could_ sleep at the tree, but he would need full contact with her on her futon. She was inventive with choosing that futon. An outdoors futon made strongly, but cheaply. She knew something was up when he said he'd get her a katana, but she simply accepted it until she thought she was alone, and then made her own re-adjustments. This impressed him, but winning _four times in a row_ was not to be permitted. He would get back at her, after he took out his frustration.

~~ALEX POV~~

I awoke when I felt a strong barrier come up in the thicket behind me. I turned to see who's it was with my aura eyes. I saw Sesshomaru, damn near naked in a small clearing out back where I bled into. _'Does Sesshomaru get off on bloo- NOOO Baddd..d..d? Huh, why is he letting me in? Why are there confused male yokai surrounding it? Huh... AroUSal?... .. . .'_

Walking closer, I noticed, and which I almost hadn't, that he was getting rid of previously said, ah-hem, _frustration_, and he let me in the barrier , for obviously his own perverted ways. Turning around, I searched for gaps in his barrier. Finding one I widened it and stepped out. After taking a bath in a cold stream, I returned to camp. After some time, Sesshomaru, giving up from the looks of it, instead going to the stream I had gone to, and then having to lie behind me. What fun, for me that is. I can tease a guy, it shows me what type of brain he had. This looked promising.

Turning around in apparent sleep, I sighed and snuggled closer to him pretending to be oblivious. The pouty lips, the innocent, slightly surprised, look to the eyes, and the cute slight snore. It works on my mom when I wanted more sleep on the weekends. It at least looked _cute_.

~~Sesshomaru's POV~~

She was up to something, but I couldn't place just what. She was acting cute, and, I think – a very educated guess – , that she was trying to make me very uncomfortable. I sighed, letting my hand snake around- wait, what am I DOING? Maybe she confused me more than I thought.

Laying out on a cheap futon that she bought in the market we passed by earlier, she left enough room for me. I _MARKED _the tree earlier. Damn, she really _was_ human to withstand the stench. Or was she just testing herself to block out...? _'Damn, I really need to get my thoughts in order. I'm starting to think of her like she'll be here forever.'_

It wasn't bad enough that she was fluid with her movements, it wasn't bad enough that she executed the movements gracefully, it wasn't bad enough that she was in heat, it wasn't bad enough that he went to the coldest river that she decided to relive herself in from _her _frustrations, it had to get worse. I laid down beside her, hoping to get some reprieve in my sleep. I didn't.

~~Sesshomaru's Dream~~

_She was standing on the edge of the river she just bathed in, and was toweling herself off. She suddenly stood upright and turned to my direction, where I was taking off my clothes for a bath._

_ She tensed, flaring yokai, and started in my direction..._

~~Enter - Alex's Dream~~

_I turned to him, flaring yokai. I started towards him, acting like a bitch in heat. I wondered if this was right when my beast pushed me back, growling at him, sending my reality deeply in my mind. _

~~Enter – Sesshomaru's Dream~~

_ Her beast was out, I could feel it in her yokai's strength. Nothing changed, except that her irises turned crimson. She started growling, demanding my body. Nothing made sense anymore. She came at me, creating a barrier around us. I tried to get out of the barrier, only to be pushed back in._

_ She came at me again, and for the first time I noticed her bare skin, scarred and puckered in places it was scarred. It created a borderline of marble and battle ground. _

_ A pain in my side made me realize I was immobile. She hovered above me, on all fours, gently cleaning me in an inu-like manner. That's when I saw her aura wasn't just there anymore, but had taken on the aspect of MY yokai. I looked up, horrified by what I saw. _

_ It was a mirror image of myself, morphing into my image of a giant white dog, markings and all. When I was about to awaken, I realized that I, myself, was transforming too._

~~END DREAM SEQUENCE~~

I gasped for air as I awoke. Still lying down beside me was the yokai I knew nothing of. In essence, I was scared.

~~Alex POV~~

"C'MON! It's been a good day now, let's stop sparring and let's go to that hot spring! I'm tired, and wanna bath! SO LET'S GO!"

I watched in satisfaction when he cowered. I had every right to be pissed. A cold river didn't wash off the scent of arousal as much as I'd like to think. A hot spring was in order.

"Hn."

He started towards the hot spring and I followed. When I saw him hiding behind a tree, completely oblivious to the blush growing on his cheeks, I popped around to see what was up. When I saw Kagome washing with another girl, I quickly undressed and rushed to greet them.

~~PRESENT- Third person POV~~

"...and that's how we found you.", Alex pronounced proudly to the girls in the hot spring. Sesshomaru went off to go get Rin, Ah-Uh, and Jaken, the toad-thingy.

Suddenly bombarded with questions, all Alex had to say was, "The rest was boring..."

After getting out of the spring, the three went to the Inu-tachi's camp. After lighting up a smoke, Kagome asked, "Alex-kun, you smoke?"

"Hai.",was all she got.

~~A few days later~~

"I sense a shard nearby."

"How big?"

"Naraku's."

All of a sudden, Naraku emerged, stronger than ever with the additional shards from Kouga's legs. He attacked swiftly, using Kikyo as a bait for InuYasha. When he was defeated, he left saying, "I'll get you yet, and all I have to do is wait, and before I die, I will give something to the miko."

At his words, Kagome's father was ejected out of his vile body, along with the jewel. Kagome put it together, and she and her father went home, only to discover the well didn't work, but Alex remained behind because she was dead. Sesshomaru brought her back to life, and the well started working again. She decided to remain in the past. Alex taught Rin everything she knew.

Four years came to pass without a threat.

An unseen villain hung around in the shadows of the land...

**~~AN~~**

**EG484: YAYS! Another chappy done and over with! I wish I had awesome feed back though...**

**Sesshoamru: I feel the indignant way you treat my person is appalling. I wish you remove my person from your story. Including that cunt, Alex.**

**EG484: NOOOO! I put yous two together! INU X KAGS with ALEX x SESS. It's not fair! I put hard work into this! OH! Kikyo died in the 'final' battle... -nudge nudge wink wink- and do not feel ashamed! Sure I lured the two brothers into my house with milk bones, but...**

**INU&SESS:SHUT UP!**

**EG484:Say it... -grins evilly- (OH I almost forgot, thanks the Purple Dragon Ranger! LOVE U!) **

**INU&SESS: -grudgingly- Review...**

**A/N: I am very sorry, but I love little skits... They make my day when I am reading others fanfics so I do so with my own, though I will be toning mine down some in later chapters, edited or otherwise. Emo Grlz 484 **


	4. Chapter 4

The New Student

**Chapter 4**

**EG484: Dude! A new chappy! YAYS. - laughs like Naraku-**

**InuYasha: WHAT THE HELL? Why am I stuck here with my hated half-brother!**

**Sesshomaru: She trapped us here, and you all just woke from the chloroform.**

**Inu-Tachi:NOOOOOO!**

EG484: YAYS! I love this. On with the show!- WAIT! I got a name for the bad guy! It's Sanseiu! It means 'acid rain'. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Inuyasha or it's companies.

Chapter 4

The intense buildup was there. There was a new power out there making all of the gang jumpy. Alex came back to the Western Palace to inform Sesshomaru that it was coming. They didn't have a name, just a face. Blue oceanic hair, deep, marine eyes, tall, long and lanky, ranging about 7' 6''. He was about InuYasha's build, with a furious power over water element. He stood against all lords and ladies for banishing him from yokai society. He stood against those who would not look upon nignens with the respect he so desired. All of four years of planning and recruiting forces to stand against said lords and ladies, he came to be feared amongst the lower yokai races. He was to be stopped.

~~~Western Palace~~~

"Sesshomaru! Fight me, instead of moving that fat ass like it's a tub of lard!"

"ONNA! Your breath will be your last..."

"YAYS! NOW SPAR WITH ME OR I'M GONNA BE PISSED! I wanted to get mobile again against a stronger opponent. You're It."

"Fuck you, onna. I will have my say, weather you like it or not. I know of this treat, and he-" 

"Sesshomaru, he could very lead yokai extinction! Or at least yokai hiding! You need to realize the magnitude of our very existence! NOW TRAIN LIKE YOUR VERY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!"

"I will not train the way you want me to. Besides, training will come later, after our discussion with the Inu-tachi later when they arrive. But I have more _pressing_ matters to attend to, like you coming with me."

Alex stopped trying to swing at him like a madman and followed, knowing what he wanted. He stood by the doorway of his personal chambers, allowing her access to the room beyond. She waited patiently for him to strip, allowing him to do the same to her.

They had been doing this for years, three to be exact. The first time he deflowered her, rendering him speechless at the fact she allowed him to do such a thing. She told him it was beyond time, and she _is_ yokai, just one without a bestial form. He touched her in all the right places, sending her into orgasm without thrusting. Then he pleasured both of them after wards, for several hours on end.

She was thrown into the deep abyss again, with him behind her showing her how much he wanted her, without words. Falling into deep climax again, regaining her senses just enough to go to sleep, he did something he usually didn't do.

He wanted her to submit like a damn _dog_. He was Inu Daiyokai, but she was nignen-yokai, and the last damn one when she thought about it.

She submitted, knowing this was the only thing keeping him from marking her.

When she felt things have gone too far, she tried getting out of the position, but he wouldn't let her. He held on tight as he worked her and he worked her hard. She was panting, and that made him harder. After getting his workout from her, when he was apparently resting, she used the time to slide out of the room to take a bath, but he stopped her yet again, in the middle of a hallway, in his full glory.

Taking her to the dungeons, he chained and shackled Alex to the wall in the traditional inu position, Sesshomaru leaned over her wile trying to thrust madly into her core. She panted and moaned his name, only urging him further, harder, and faster. He turned Alex around, in the doggie position. Submitting freely, he nipped and groaned against the flesh in the crook of her neck. Almost biting, he forced her to climax, and himself with her, and in the moment of heated rage, he marked her. _**'MINE!'**_, his beast screamed at him.

Sesshomaru contemplated his marking her. Alex was the first woman to make him _feel_. She aggravated, annoyed, made joy out of simple things, made his heart break every time she left, and she was a good fuck._**'Hentai.'**_

After unchaining and unshackling her body from the cold wall, he brought his new mate to his room for much needed rest.

She would insist on marking him as well, but he didn't mind, since after all _she_ made the pure wish of making Kagome a haynou so she and his brother could live happily, seeing as how Kikyo killed herself upon this wish, giving Kagome's soul back.

Kagome gave up her spot in Keade's village for the happy houshi-taijiya couple, and their numerous kids. They really needed the space, as she put it. Inuyasha and Kagome were mates, both mating the other.

This, Sesshomaru expected out of Alex, since he took her innocence, and she told him before, "If any man, including you, were to take my innocence and mark me, I will mark him back. This, I promise."

He would let her, but maybe at a cost. She would have to bear him a son, full yokai. He knew that the son was normally nignen-born, but the full yokai girls, normally two, would make the male into a yokai in the uterus. The female yokai would clash, making it so the male had to react, or be killed. Nignen-yokai didn't need males, any damned human male would do. This is probably how they got murdered, and eventually went extinct.

She told him that some goddesses and gods were actually nignen-yokai. This intrigued him, but held no powerful interest. He thought that she was his, so he'd see in time, after all, they had forever to find out.

~~With Inu&Kags~~

"OI! Kiddo, you need to listen more to you're mother than me!"

"Awwww... But Daddy... Why? I didn't get ears like that! I want some too..."

"Uhhh, kiddo, you are a full yokai. Mommy and I were kinda full-youkai when we conceived you... And here she comes!"

InuYasha's ears perked up at the sight of his haynou-mate. She was given the blood by Sesshomaru and a Naraku-Miko that He spawned, and Sess even paid for it. Alex didn't come through the well anymore, but Kags did. She supported Alex's electricity addiction, with the new-fangled generators that could last a month to a year. She and Inuyasha went to the future with the kids, and she still hasn't taken off the subjection spell, that kuso cursed bead necklace. She even offered Alex a couple for Sesshomaru- his onii-chan.

He and Onii-chan got along now, but he could only call Sesshomaru Onii-chan in his head, or when the both of them were very drunk.

Sango came up with his mate, and with Miroku in tow. His hands didn't wander with other girls, minus the one exception of the houshi's mate. He shook his head, because he couldn't get through to his head that humans _married_ and not mated, with the exception of Alex. He wondered if she was at the Western Palace yet.

She had to be, she made good time traveling. Even if he didn't want to admit it.

"InuYasha? What's wrong?"

InuYasha looked at Kagome who was standing in front of them, he and his kids, all five of them. "Nothing, just reminiscing and wondering when Alex will come back. She went to- WAIT! We should head out, she said if she wasn't back by now... Hey, she did this to be lazy! Huh...nani?"

"Inuyasha...", Kagome stared.

"Kids, move." He was panicking.

"OSWARI! You are rambling again... OSWARI! And this seems to snap you out of it... OSWARI! This is for ignoring me when I told you to pack up! Now I overstocked on ramen. I know we'll be traveling for a couple days, so that is OK. We'll leave at noon. It's 10o'clock now. Two hours, you got that?"

Inuyasha sulked at not getting his way. His ears drooped and he lowered his eyes, that is, after getting out of the crater she dug for him. _'At least she won't drag me to hell, she loves me, but I somehow feel that this isn't fair.'_

He suddenly realized that she was counting the kids for food and traveling rations. And Sango and the houshi. What else? Oh- yea, the fights bound to- wait- his brother might have done something to Alex wile training in the dojo. Or is it while they were rutting? Anything could have happened between those two.

~~Two Days Later~~

"SESSHOAMRU! LET ME MARK YOU!"

"Not until the mating ceremony. And by the way, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and their kids are here. They will attend, seeing as how until you- We produce a heir, Inuyasha will inherit the lands and my mate should I die. And quit swinging that katana around like a child! Its driving me insane! I don't want to say it again. YOU WILL MARK ME IN DUE TIME. Got it?"

"NANI? I will, and I know it, seeing as how I will rule the house, 'cause I will make life a living hell for you!"

"I know. And it will happen-"

"IN TIME! WE DON'T HAVE FOREVER SESSHOAMRU! ONE DAY OUR CELLULAR STRUCTURE WILL DECAY! WE'LL AGE! I'M FUCKING **LIVID**!"

"I know."

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I know, but it's so hard... Hard to feel after deadening myself to emotions that I kept away after not being able to express them. I- heh, I can now feel them now that I have you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't've shouted at you," Alex started stumbling for word, tearfull but perked up. "And, maybe we can embarrass the hell out of Inuyasha. Wouldn't you—"

"No," He sighed, knowing full well that he wanted to, "He brought the kids."

"Damn."

"Same here."

"Inuyasha! We thought you dead!"

"Hehehe. Not for long! Onii- I mean Sesshomaru could revive me, even if I was dead! Well, what changed?. Something's different, I know it."

"We're mated now, if you haven't noticed. We're having the mating ceremony here, at the Western Palace. You are to attend, seeing as how you are the heir until I can- we, I mean, can produce one. If you are dissatisfied by the course of action you're life has taken, then I suggest you suck it up."

Alex stuck her tongue out at the haynou, and said, "So, LITTLE BROTHER, how's life?"

"Oi!", InuYasha stuck an accusing finger at the girl. "I'm older than you ya' know! So don't do that!"

She danced around singing, "Inuyasha, ONII-CHAN, will you play with me then? In a pond or a game of tag? Who knows? Maybe we'll fight in the dojo! Yuppers, this will be fun!"

Inuyasha looked at her, aghast by her actions. "Iie. I will sick my kids on you."

As Alex ran away laughing like a madman, The voice came from the shadows...

"So, what have we here?"

~~~EG484's play~~~

**EG484: YAYS! I GOT ANOTHA CHAPPY! YAYS!**

**Sess:Quit that infernal racket! I'm trying to sleep from this idiocy! :goes into EG's room: Zzz...**

**Kag: I like it. It could've been worse, I could have gotten paired up with Lord stick-up-his-ass.**

**Sess: NO! THE NIGHTMARES ARE RETURNING!**

**EG484:I still love yous! And I checked my viewing log, and 47 peoples read it and IM SO HAPPY ABOUT IT! COOKIES FOR YOU ALL! Love ya, readers.**

**Inu:What? I have kids now? What about- oh yea. Nevermind.**

**EG484: :Munches on no name noodles/ramen.: Yarg. Still love those readers. They'll get bored with me... Cliffies, skits, yous guys, story in general... I'm not that good. I'd love reviews. Even constructive criticism. PLEASE? I'm a review whore...**

**Inu-Tachi: 0_0 OMFG :Starts running for their lives, only to find door barricaded: WHY?**

**EG484: Yea, I left it at a cliff-hanger for yous. Hope you like. I do. Guys? OH, the door. Had fans pestering me, so that is one less way in... and out. Anooo... so, who's jumping out a three story window for ramen? Inuyasha...**

**Inu: Okay! :Jumps out window:**

**Sess: Can I go too? :Runs to window only to see thousands of fan girls outside: Ummm, never mind. :sweat drops:**

**Rin:Yay! Rin has a okka-san!**

**Shippou: I have a papa! Even though he beats me up.**

**EG484: Well, I can change that. :Starts typing: There, no more beatings.**

**Shippou:YAYS!**

**Jaken: WHAT DID YOU DO? HOW'D A LOWLY NIGNEN GET INTO The-:faints and falls to the ground:**

**Rin:Pokes Jaken with a stick: YAYS! He's dead!**

**EG484: GUYS...**

**InuTachi: REVEIW!**

**A/N: I haven't really toned the skit down... but I can get really hyper... soooo... I didn't tone it down, but I do understand if it's overwhelming. I am terribly sorry if it is. Oh, in case you're wondering, I do NOT like Kikyo, so she's dead, and her soul goes back to Kagome. Just in case you're wondering. Emo Grlz 484 **

**PS. Couvekc beta'd this chapter for me, and I fixed the flow slightly afterwards. Yeah...**

**Ja.**


	5. Chapter 5

The New Student

**EG484: I'm baaaack.**

**Everyone: Nooooo! -runs and hides-**

**Mom: EG, what's going on out there? **

**EG484: Ummm, nothin'. **

**Mom: 'Kay.**

**EG484: that was my mom, and now I can't be with sess anymore. -starts bawling-**

**Sess: YES! I-I mean that is very well. Another fan girl taken care of.**

**EG484: I could always ask. I doubt she'd say no to a hot, wealthy guy like you, seeing as how your my prisoner.**

**Sess: -sweat drops-**

**EG: Quit reading this and read the fanfic already!**

**~~DISCLAIMER~~**

**I do not own Inuyasha © or any related products. I only own my own characters.**

**~~End Disclaimer~~**

Chapter 5

"Well who do we have here?"

"M-mother..."

A lady walked over to Sesshomaru, and she had very similar marking to him, except the absence of one stripe on her cheeks. She looked aloof and cold, but Alex knew that the exterior could be very different than the outside. She watched how _her_ Sesshomaru was interacting with his mother. She instilled fear in people weaker than her, but Sesshomaru kept his in check, if he had any. "Sesshomaru, will you not give your okka-san the pleasure of meeting your mate?"

"I bite, Milady. He likes it when you play rough." , Alex gritted out of her teeth, while bearing her fangs, her eyes flashing red, but only in the irises. Her inner yokai didn't like to show like most yokai's, just her clan had this ability. (This is also where most vampire stories came from.) Her teeth became fangs and her fingernails became claws, emulating Sesshomaru's yokai, she managed to transform into a complete look-alike. "This is my ability, and by the way, I'm a nignen-yokai, not a chameleon yokai. My aura is simply _there_, not any one colour or type, allowing me to transform to suit my needs for existence and for mating, showing that I am the strongest, ensuring that I will have a strong mate that can control me, so my pups will inherit the strongest powers from both mother and father. My clan doesn't like males, so we often choose from nignens to other types of yokai. If this is too much, please let me know. And this is the first time your son has heard this too, so don't worry, he needs time to absorb this too."

When Alex walked away, the people she left looked at each other, wondering what she was going to do now that she effectively had Sesshomaru's body to herself. The real Sesshomaru was pissed that she didn't tell him sooner. She gained new techniques just by looking at the person that she copied off of, and now he knew how. To gain a powerful mate was key to a powerful heir, but this power could be deadly if used against him. He now knew why she was furious at him for not letting him be marked by her sooner. Nignen-yokai were equals in every right, seeing as how they would have to be to produce strong offspring. Snapped out of his thoughts as his mother was asking, "Son, why does she smell like you? She isn't yokai."

"She is yokai, and a powerful one at that! She is a nignen yokai, one of the extinct yokai in these lands. They can only be found by forcing a humans beast out, as they too are animals to an extent. In the final battle from Naraku, she forced Sango's and Miroku's inner yokai out, as well as Kagome's miko-yokai, so she retains the miko abilities because of this. Alex is my mate, and will produce strong heirs for the land. I've sent word to the other lords and ladies to come to the ceremony, ensuring the lands over to me. I already have sent the requests for them to arrive here in a week's or so time from now. We will have this discussion later."

When Sesshomaru left to go find his mate, who at this time was tearing up trees, his mother looked at everyone and said, "Where are my manners? I am Koko, Lady of the Western Lands. I welcome you to my home. I am sure suitable quarters can be found in Sesshomaru's wing. I bid you good day."

The gang looked at each other and decided to find servants. They would have to set things right.

~~Alex & Sesshomaru~~

Alex was currently shredding the forest around her., using the greenery to her own advantage. _'How dare she not realize my true nature? I am a nignen, but I can be much more. The true nature that lies in all beings. That- that crushing, opposing rage that all beings use to survive, that blasted fucking __**RAGE**__. All the same to me, right? Deaden myself to feelings, more control. Now I see why he's an iceprick. I wish that- no. I need to have a rock to support me. Something...'_

Noticing someone behind her, Alex stopped and turned. "Sesshomaru, nice of you to join me."

"My pleasure. Now I see why my dear sister-in-law says that there are no forests in the future. You destroy them all. Now, on to more pressing matters, why all the information? You seemed to dislike my mother. Or is it a boy?"

"No, I don't know what gender _they_ are, but they are normally 2 girls, yokai, and a boy, a normal nignen. The girls normally force the yokai out in-uteral, as to survive, but that isn't always the case, in essence, I destroyed the notion that the male is heir, and will choose the mate. Nignen-yokai choose her mate, not the males, unless it is to repopulate the yokai clan."

After absorbing this information, Sesshomaru decided that she was the right mate choice, she proved how strong he was, the last lord as she saw it. "Triplets, eh? This will be interesting."

Yes, that it would. _'I know he'll care for the children, but they don't reach their full potential unless they are trained brutally in the ways of the Shinobi. The ways of the ninja. I don't want to, but I must. He needs to learn as well.'_

"You need to hear something,", Alex started, ",and it involves you. Because they are inu-hanyou, they will all already have their inner beast, it will merge with the nignen beast, and thus resulting in a powerful force, that when unleashed, could destroy all. I am telling you this because I should have done so when we decided to get... 'intimate' with each other. I... I'm sorry I didn't trust you to be so... understanding. No one really is. I would have... had to... mate a human if we didn't have this... happening..."

"I can understand it is hard, but I also respect the fact you didn't want to tell me sooner. I can understand the fact the children will be haynou, but also full yokai. I accept that. I will train them, but I also know of a few people that could help-"

"This is the part that no one wants to hear!," ,she screamed with tears streaking down her face. "They will have so much power, they need to be trained in the most difficult way possible. The way of the ninja."

A stunned silence swept across the clearing, and was shattered by Alex's sobs of anger.

~With the Inu-Tachi~

"What do we do?"

"How?"

"Wait, why is everyone talking at once?", a very disgruntled InuYasha asked. His head was pounding, and nobody cared. He was in over drive. _'Of all the humans, why the only one with yokai blood?'_

_~~A Short While Later...~~_

All the people were there, waiting, for... what exactly? It was there, but no one could place it.

Koko-sama stood with her son and his mate. "Sanseiu..."

Everyone looked at her, never once hearing that bitter hate come from her lips. "Sanseiu... 'acid rain' here was once my bitter rival. He has been around for centuries, but... no one has hear from him in the past few years. He is much like myself, that damn black neko-yokai. He has much to loose, but he doesn't care... his sister was taken by a inu-yokai from our clan, and she bore the mark of time. It was said that her powers stemmed from both neko and inu, but no one is certain. The only known fact is that she bore both poisons from both clans, the very poisons that can destroy each other, but combined..."

"But combined, neither poison can be nullified.", Sesshomaru calmly stated. "It has the power to destroy us, unless she decides to fight with us. I have heard on my travels that her reincarnation will bring her out of hiding, while killing her, at the palace of Time. This is all my information."

"That's the prophecy."

Everyone, startled, turned to look at Alex, who was staring impassively at the direction of the Central Citadel. "She will fight with us. That is how she dies. That what your Auntie Rosie told me, after your Uncle Sessho left us to get acquainted. I shouldn't know this..."

"How do you know of yokai prophecy, young one?", Koko asked.

There was much to know about one another, she decided. First...

~~With Sanseiu~~

Standing tall against the thick door frame, he watched unimpressed at his attendants scurrying around the courtyard bidding their new master's wishes, the place be decorated in black roses, magnificently draped around the stone work of the Palace. The Palace of the North. His.

Dressed in a plain black hakama and kimono, his slender yet muscular frame hung around the door frame. His very black hair seemed to be sucking the light around him. His face, unmarred, had slender stripes coming off the corner of his Western-like eyes, pitch-black, doing the same as the hair that framed his face. His lithe form seemed to spring when he felt his retractable claws come out, as if someone was watching him, and looking around, he found that no one was watching him, but he still was aware of a lingering presence.

His cat tail swished behind him, as he prepared to bed that insufferable brat yet again, for the fifth time that day. Damn, how he loved that squirm.

**~~Author's Note/ random Babbling~~**

**EG: YAYS! I got thru it! And now I'm going to post YAYS!**

**Sesshomaru: Damn insufferable girl! Now how am I going to get free?**

**EG: Never.**

**InuYasha: Why trap me along with this bitch?**

**Sesshomaru: who are you calling a bitch, half-breed?**

**Kagome: Oswari! **

**InuYasha: -crashes to the ground-**

**EG&Sesshomaru: Please review... and read the story... and help us end this suffering... **

**EG: Maybe... nah... cant bring Naraku back... sorry, evil thoughts. R&R peoples!**

**A/N: As before, I am terribly sorry if my humor disturbs you. I have revised and edited all the chapters I have out now, and will gladly continue on with my work. I also am looking for a beta, so if you're interested, I would greatly appreciate any work you can do for me. Arigato for reading the ramblings of an authoress. Ja ne.**


	6. Chapter 6

The New Student

**EG:Wow... another chapter that I should have done a wile ago. Damn.**

**InuYasha:Well, wench? When are we gonna be free?**

**EG:Ummm... never. At least until the story is done.**

**Sesshomaru:And that will be...?**

**EG:Hehehe... ummm, take a wild guess.**

**Kagome:-pissed- When it's done?**

**EG:yes. Now, read the story and I'll get out of here.**

**~~Disclaimer~~**

**I do not own the story from Inuyasha. This belongs solely to Rumiko Takahashi. This storyline however, is mine. Alex Cross is also mine. Any weapons that I name (that I create) in the the story are also mine, and if they bear any resemblance to another weapon from any other (or this) story or anime/manga, PM me. **

**~~End Disclaimer~~**

Chapter 6

In the sitting room, a group of people were conversing. The Lady and Prince Lord were briefing the others about Sanseiu and the false description that was leaked. The black Neko Youkai was the previous Lord of the North. He was dethroned by another black Neko Youkai, his elder brother. After the war, the new Lord cleaned the lands and help them flourish for a while. But recent news of Sanseiu was reaching ears of the other three Lords and Ladies. A war would come very soon. If not stopped, then he could be very destructive.

"Well, what about the mating ceremony? I heard that it was in a few weeks.", Kagome asked.

"It is in a week. The preparations are under way. I have seen to it."

Everyone turned to look at Koko, including Sesshomaru. "When were you going to tell me of this, Mother?"

"Just now."

"Hn."

"Well... I want to go to bed, that took longer than expected, and I almost fell asleep. Sesshomaru? Bed, now."

Alex, having said her piece, sauntered over to the cambers she was housed in. Sharing them with Sesshomaru, she opted to wait inside, sitting in the sitting room in the front. In the back was the bedroom, with a shoji door to the gardens. There was a wardrobe to the left from Europe. To the right was a small desk with scrolls littered across the surface. A cushion was place just before the desk, and the futon was in the center, with a good view of the gardens. Everything was done in cream white or dark maple. It was all accented with stark white. Pacing around the room, she studied everything like several times before.

Sesshomaru opened the shoji door leading into the room, paused at the doorway leading into the bedrooms, and steeled himself for what this would normally mean. "What was the meaning of that? You nearly fell over during the briefing. Or is there something you're not telling?"

Replying, "Sesshomaru, I already know because it was already told to me,"sighing, she turned around. She never looked more wise than in this moment. She continued, "My self in the future, the me that already knew all this, told me that certain story- one about me and the mate I'll choose. I, I never will tell what it said. It said I would just know, this part was omitted from the story. I guess I know now."

Sesshomaru, while she was talking, had taken out a sleeping yukata and hakama. He wouldn't wear a haori since he was mated. Since dinner, they have been cooped up in that stuffy war room. He couldn't fathom why Alex thought it interesting. "I will stay silent about it, and trust your judgment on this matter. But I will not let you change the future. Here- take this and meet me in the hot spring, we still have much to discuss. Though, I will not press you into anything you don't want."

Sighing, Alex went behind a shoji screen and changed into a bathing yukata that was laid down earlier and went to the private hot springs that she and Sesshomaru shared. Slipping in to the scalding waters, she allowed some of the tension flee from her body. Sighing yet again, the shoji door opened to reveal Sesshomaru, stripped of nothing more than a towel. Losing said towel, he waded into the water and moved over to her, treading carefully, as not to disturb the calmness that surrounded the two that hadn't been there until recently.

Suddenly grabbing a bottle of unscented bath oils, Alex started to periodically rub his chest, moving to his shoulders and then his back. Pausing at his lower back, she ghosted over the spot she would mark him. She did this to remind herself that it would only be one more week. One more week until she stood in front of other lords and ladies and marked her mate. Why did nignen-yokai have to be alpha? Why couldn't it be beta? At least one in a million?

~~With Inuyasha and Kagome~~

Still sitting in the war room, content in their own company, they pondered similar topics. They were wondering about how Alex was faring with Sesshomaru, having gotten past the threats of taking out InuYasha's legs. About why she would help them, training, healing techniques and turning them into full yokai by bringing out their human or miko beast. Especially after turning Kagome into a inu-haynou. She made that selfless wish, the wish of-

~~FLASHBACK~~

_She was standing in the center of the bloody, war torn field, with a small pink orb that appeared to be made of glass. The people watching, however, knew better. The Shikon no Tama, the piece of soul that shattered by the arrow from Kagome's bow on her 15__th__ birthday, was complete,pure, in Alex's hand while she made her wish, "I wish for everyone's happiness but my own."_

_ The gravity of the situation, understood by all who witnessed the battle, she wouldn't wish for herself. The pure, selfless wish, wasn't for the benefit of the land, or anything else that she could have benefited from. The pure, selfless wish was for everyone else. If she benefited from it, it was for anothers' benefit. She gave up her happiness for them. _

_ Upon that wish, they understood why she acted like she didn't give a damn. She did, but it was from afar, just like the way she was trained. She couldn't show weakness, at least, she didn't until now. _

_ Her wish was perfect, purifying the jewel and ridding the world of it._

~~End Flashback~~

Thinking back to that day almost made Kagome cry. InuYasha noticed this and wrapped a reassuring arm around her, saying, "She'll be okay, she'll just need some time. He wants her happy, and he'll be a bitch if he doesn't get it.

"Her happiness is his, ne? It was her wish, so they'll be happy no matter what."

"But, it was supposed to be a pure, selfless wish. She shouldn't benefit from it at all."

"But she wished for everyone's happiness but her own. Unless it is anothers happiness to see her happy, she wouldn't even have the chance of being happy. Sesshomaru wants her to be happy. 'Nuff said."

"I guess...", Kagome sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. It was a long day, sitting in this war room and listening to the briefing of Sanseiu. Tired, and they still had to play with the kids. And she had to use the bathroom.

"InuYasha, I'll be in our rooms if you need me. I've got a migraine, tell the kids that I'll play with them before bed, after dinner. Oh, and InuYasha?" 

"Hai."

"Don't tell the kids to eat the raw liver. It gave Shiko a stomach ache."

"Only Shiko? Or Ryu too?"

"Both, until we know better."

"Kay, I'll give them the message, both of them."

Kagome looked into the piercing amber eyes that always told her everything. Right now, the held concern for her. She got up from the cushion that was under her, walked over to the shoji door, and left the room, heading down the veranda to the door for the rooms they shared. Stepping in and looking around, she re-analyzed the room. Done in silver and blood red, with light oak for the wood in the room, and that was just the sitting room. In the bedroom that she shared with InuYasha, everything fabric was done in silk, the same décor as the sitting room. The only other difference was the wardrobe on the wall to the left, filled with expensive kimonos and men's clothing. It was breathtaking, with a view to the gardens that were for the rooms along the north wall.

InuYasha walked in and looked her over. In a light, summer's kimono, he wondered how much it would take to get her into it. She still didn't like miko garb, and he had to admit, some of her future clothing was a bit more flexible than the miko garb. (IE: Shorts-less protection, but better leg movement. Tank top- less arm protection, but better arm control. Light armor makes a difference.) Still, he didn't see Kikyo in her – not even in the slightest – but to tell her that was something else. He only saw her, Kikyo couldn't even hold a candle to all that is Kagome, the bright, cheerful, ready to help, beautiful being that only saw him for him. No, he couldn't have chosen to go with Kikyo to Hell, because he couldn't bring himself to loose the only person whom truly accepted him. Call him selfish, but Kikyo's happiness was to be able to rest in peace and see him go with her... but that wasn't his happiness, so she rested in peace, knowing in time he too would follow her into the great void one day.

All in all, everyone got their wish. Sango got Kohaku back, Miroku got the twenty plus children he wanted, even Naraku got a small wish granted. He had his own alternate universe to hold all power over any creature he created. Kagura finally got her soul mate and Kanna got to have her own family. Everyone was happy because of Alex's wish, except Alex.

It was sad but they understood that she fought for her happiness, so in doing so, she earned her own happiness. And for that, they were glad.

~~Back to the Lemonade~~

Stiffening, he pondered when she realized that his lower back was sensitive to her ministrations. Surely she didn't realize just what she was doing to him?

Grasping his ass, it became apparent she did. Looking over his shoulder he realized that she had started emulating his own youki. Actually, even the Great Lord Sesshomaru could say he'd be rather attractive as a female, not that he'd ever want to find out firsthand.

Concentrating his attentions to the motions being done to his person, he was rather appreciative that he had such an observant partner. She already had him stiffer than the best steel, and was only making him want more, to feel the indescribable friction of their most intimate parts rubbing in such a way they would both immensely enjoy. Turning around, he started on her with a sakura scented oil, and sniffing in a non-descret fashion, he found her just as tortured as he. Giving his smirk that was normally reserved for his most worse enemies, he found a noticeable rise in the arousal that was captivating to him, turning her to putty in his skilled hands. It was a nifty trick that he found she most enjoyed, after grinning at the defeat of a couple rouge yokai she immediately got turned on, and thus the trick was only used in moderation.

But unknowingly, as he was on a trip down memory lane, she firmly grasped his throbbing cock in her hand, lowered her head, and gotten acquainted with 'Little Sesshomaru' as she lowered her mouth onto 'Little Sesshomaru's' head, then body. Relaxing her throat muscles, she took more of him in until her lips were flush with the delicate curls framing his glorious package, then pulling out until only his head remained in her mouth. Repeating the process, she was granted with a satisfied hiss. Minding her teeth, she continued the process until he exploded into her mouth. Greedily lapping up his potent essence, she leaned back onto the rock behind her, with water up to her neck. Looking over the male she had the fortune of calling mate, she wasn't disappointed. Droplets of water cascading down his sculpted chest and abs, they disappeared into his pubic hair that was the same moon-kissed silver as his hair, finding him still hard, she teased, "Does my puppy want something a bit- different let's say- and if he wants it so bad, he has to work for it."

Raising a silver eyebrow, he replied, "And if I should so choose to simply take it? I wonder..."

Plunging a hand into the warm liquid, he extracted his hand with hers firmly planted in it. Pulling her up and out of the water, he bit out, "Now I can plunder what I want from you. Do you like chains, dearest mate?"

"Sounds-sounds v-very g-good..."

Shivering in anticipation, she added, "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me."

Wearing a sadistic smirk, Sesshomaru led, or rather dragged, Alex to the dungeons where he marked her as his mate. Tossing her into the traditional inu position, he shackled her there so she couldn't move. Much.

Leaning over her, he positioned himself at her entrance, sliding only his head into her still-tight body, hissing with satisfaction. "My little rare treasure, do you have any idea what you do to this Sesshomaru? If not then I will be more than happy to show you."

Shaking her head in the negative, Alex smirked _her_ evil smirk. She knew all right, but he was going to work to hear that truth from her lips.

Sliding in her, he stopped to hiss in satisfaction. "So tight and _wet_ for me... What else have you been hiding under all that _fur_?"

Taking a shaky breath, Alex decided that she would have to make this short. His mother was coming in about ten minuets.

Leaning back into his arms, she replied, "Everything, yet nothing if you don't do anything about it."

Seeing the hunger in his golden gaze, she shivered in delight. Anticipating what was going to happen next, she bucked on his rater large prick.

As if sensing her anticipation, he started a rather erotically slow pace, only to get her breathy moans, but knew that he would have to up the pace in order to get a release from _both_ him and her.

As if she read his mind, she began grinding against him a bit more purposefully on his painfully hardened erection. Stepping up the pace, he started to elicit more of a reaction from her. Groaning in pleasure, she allowed herself to get lost in the blinding white light that only he could bring out of her.

Grinding more purposefully against her, he sped up, until all you could hear were gunshot-like slaps coming from their connected bodies from his yokai speed. Grunting for the final time, they came together in a cataclysmic orgasm.

Hunched over his mate, Sesshomaru heard the one voice he didn't want to hear at that point and time.

"Well, well... What have we here?"

~~A/N~~

**Emo Grlz 484: Well another chapter, another cliffie. Who keeps interrupting at the worst times? HINT: she walked in on them before. 'Kay, that was a two in one. But hey.**

**Sesshomaru: When will it be over?**

**EG484: When it's over. This is my first fic that I'm going to continue until it stops. But that's just me. **

**Sess: Damn you...**

**EG484: What? I need serious practice, and just reading fanfics doesn't have quite the same effect. Though I am probably going to give Kag's and Inu a good lemon in the near future, or at least WHEN I GET AN STEADY INTERNET CONNECTION THAT I CAN UPLAOD MY FICS ONTO! :ahem:**

**Sess: Very well. Review so she might give some quality work, and actually finish this fan fiction so we might be able to leave.**

**EG484: I'd like to thank Couvkc for beta'ing my story. If you wish to find this person, I will have it posted on my profile as to here you can find him. Other then that, REVIEW! They make me sooo happy, and I might post faster, depending on flamage. So other than flames, REVIEW! I am not vain, I love constructive criticism, and/or anything else you'd like to point out. Ja.**


	7. Chapter 7

The New Student

**EmoGrlz484: Well, another chapter of lemon, random fluff, then onto the good stuff. Although, I am _terrible_ with war scenes so... Bear with me folks. On with Chapter 7!**

**~~Disclaimer~~**

**IN NO WAY DO I OWN THE INUYASHA MANGA AND/OR ANIME! Although, any characters and/or weapons that I make do belong to me. Copyrights to InuYasha manga/anime belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and any company(IES) that produce the fine works. I am only using said characters for my own evil purposes, but not using them with malicious intent. Arigato.**

**~~END DISCLAIMER~~**

Chapter 7

InuYasha was waiting in his and Kagome's rooms for her to arrive. Upon sensing her arrival, he shot up out of the cushion that he was sitting cross-legged on. "Hey, Kagome, what's the matter?" 

Bright-faced, Kagome strode into the rooms that her and her mate shared. "Ummm... Alex and Sesshomaru were having 'fun' in the dungeons again..."

Straitening, he smirked. "Well, why don't we have some 'fun' too, and show them how it really done?"

Turning an even more cherry red, she stared stuttering. "B-bb-but... wh-what ab-b-out the k-kids?"

"Remember," Inuyasha started, grinning widely now, ",Sesshomaru put up a noise-proof barrier in their walls? Well, that means any noise and intruder can't get in. So..."

"SO?" ,Kagome managed to choke out, "That is kinda... Well, are you using condoms at least?"

"Yep. We have enough rug-rats running around, that can wait for another few more centuries."

Sighing in relief, she shot up at the comment. "Another few more centuries? How busy are we gonna be then?"

"Really," InuYasha stated, wile picking her up bridal style and striding to their futon.

Lying her down onto the futon, he started to undress her slowly. Savoring the milky expanse of her body, he stared like every time the made love. She was a vision that somehow loved him, and only him. Looking up, she was smiling. Smiling back, he noticed her shifting, sitting up and starting to undress him as well.

Kagome stared into the liquid honey coloured eyes that he was adorned with. Loving the softness that he bestowed only her, she began undoing the ties to his haori and juban. Tugging those off him, she took in the chiseled, yet not-so-defined muscles that clenched and unclenched for her touch. Only hers.

Clenching the ties for his hakama, she stared into his eyes. Without removing her eyes from his, she started to tug at the ties, releasing them from their hold on one another, allowing his girth to spring forth like a ready and willing soldier standing at the ready.

Taking the hardened member in her right hand, she began stroking it slowly, drawing out each and every gasp and moan (which were more like growls of contentment), enjoying herself immensely. Allowing him to finger her, they both brought each others peaks within minuets.

Lying down, InuYasha mounted Kagome. Positioning himself at her entrance, he slowly slid his hardened member into her wet sheath. She didn't stretch like other women after having children, but he complimented that to her exceptional miko powers.

Finishing the onerous task of sliding into her, he jumped when she ground into him and then whispered in his ear, "Don't play, we want to show them how it's done? Make me scream."

He groaned into the ear she presented him for a reply, he got harder when he thought he couldn't get more so.

When he was finished pulling out of her until he was halfway out, he slammed back into her, sending sparks throughout his cellular structure, he repeated the task again to elicit a loud moan from Kagome. Bending down to kiss the orifice that said sound was emitted from, he savored plundering the cavern that sustained her very life, pleased when he repeated the actions from a bit more below she groaned into his mouth, the vocalization muffled by his plundering.

Pulling back from her mouth, he growled softly at the vision before him, and with that, he started the action again, this time not stopping at the thrust in, setting a tempo and depth that they would both last a bit, but have an awesome climax at the end, hopefully keeping their strength intact for a few more rounds.

Halfway through the first round, however, Kagome decided it was long due that everyone with sensitive hearing, nignen or youkai, to learn about their achievement towards pleasure. Low, throaty moans, bordering on grunts, gave way from the petal soft lips that Kagome was adorned with. Growing with the time, a mere five minuets later she was screaming her release, literally crying at the sheer intensity of it.

Stopping after his release, he was held in her for a period of time, her walls clenching s hard it was impossible to move from his current position, howled his very gratifying orgasm to the rest of the shiro. Collapsing onto his goddess-like mate, he asked, "Round two?"

~~With Sesshomaru, Alex, and Koko~~

Looking up at the ceiling, Koko sighed at the roar that came after the loudest 'thump'.

Redirecting her gaze to the couple on the dungeon floor, she commented, "Well, I have had about enough of everyone else getting some and not me, so I'd strongly suggest that you would do that somewhere different to choose if you so wish to continue such exchanges inside the shiro."

Sesshomaru paled slightly and held onto Alex tighter. She squirmed in slight discomfort, but said nothing of it as she was trained to withstand discomfort of any kind. Still shackled to the floor, Alex quietly asked Sesshomaru, "Can you let go now so I can unchain myself?"

Looking down, Sesshomaru noticed that she was still chained to the floor, blanched a bit, and said in the same volume and tone she did, "I do believe I can do such an action."

Pulling himself out of her, completely flaccid, he began to undo the bindings on her legs while she was tending to her arms and waist.

Finished, they began to clothe themselves, and while doing so, heard the swish of silk telling them Koko had either left, or was shifting for reasons they didn't even want to begin considering.

When Sesshomaru finally got the courage to look up, his mother was gone. Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, he turned to his mate and said, "She's gone now."

"I'm totally not horny anymore."

~~With Sango and Miroku~~

Looking at the dark chocolate-haired girl sitting beside him enjoying a simple tea, Miroku wondered how such a beautiful woman ever decided that he would be an ideal mate. Looking back, he could still see the 'gifts' that Midoriko-sama bestowed upon them when she was able to finally go to rest, which was returning her soul to her natural body, and that was Kagome-miko-sama's body.

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

_ Rising above the crown of Kagome's head, Midoriko-miko-sama's kneecaps ended. "My children, all of my bloodline, you have done the world a great favor by destroying the hate and evil that contaminated this land... But your work is far from done. You will have a greater task to accomplish..."_

_ Tears streaked down her face, her cerulean blue eyes, strikingly very much like Kagome's,closed, and she continued, "...But I shall grant you each a gift so as to help you grow so you will not fall in the face of adversity. For Kagome, this is also your wish, to forever stay by the side of your haynou and never let your companions get hurt because of you, you my dear will be the purest haynou of all, you, a miko haynou."_

_ Turning to InuYasha she began, but he shook his head. Stating this, "You have given me more then I could have asked. I don't need more." ,he decided that his wish was almost the same, but without the haynou part._

_ Midoriko smiled and then stated, "Then all haynou in the world will never be persecuted again."_

_ Turning to Miroku and Sango, her smile softened. "You will age like youkai, and have improved hearing, smell, eyesight, taste and touch. That is all I really can give you, except..."_

_ Motioning to Kohaku, he rose from the bloody battleground, miraculously alive from when Naraku killed him for leading the army of people that wished him dead to his doorstep. He was killed by Naraku's incarnation, Kagura, the kaze witch. He sauntered up to Kagome and Midoriko, and then the ancient miko mumbled a few words and then he fell to the ground again, but this time alive and breathing._

_ "I just gave him a bit of my healing rekki so the transition will be less painful," she commented after Miroku grabbed a sobbing Sango from crashing into the ground in relief and anger._

_ Turning now to Rin, she simply smiled. Midoriko knew that her wish was simple, and pure. She wished to stay by her father for the rest of time._

_ Turning now to Sesshomaru, his pristine white clothes splattered with blood and torn in places, his moon-kissed silver hair lifting slightly in the wind, and his amber-gold eyes glinting faintly in the dying light, she asked, "Will you take her as your lawful daughter.?"_

_ Pulling Rin close to his form, he said, "I, Sesshomaru, will take care of her like she is my own."_

_ Nodding in affirmative, as if she understood the hidden message behind the words, Midoriko turned to Kagura and Kanna, and told the two, "You will be able to live freely for the rest of your life, but at a cost. You will have to live far from those you have hurt. If you agree, than I can assure this for you."_

_ When they both nodded, she smiled,and turned finally to Kikyo, and stated, "You may go to heaven, but you must restore the balance as you are destroying the fabric of time an space. Goodbye, my great-great grandniece."_

_ With those words, Kikyo smiled, and said to InuYasha, "We will be able to meet in the afterlife, my brother."_

_ InuYasha nodded, and smiled at her as she turned to dust. 'I hope you understand that I will forever love you, but it was never that kind of love... My sister.'_

_ Kagome looked at InuYasha with a knowing look on her face. Miroku never got to know exactly what she was thinking then, but it didn't matter. She was happy that InuYasha moved on from Kikyo, and never bid him any ill will for anything he did, as he always paid more and more attention to her as the years went by and never look away again._

_ Finally, turning to Alex Midoriko said, "You have given the purest wish of all, and it shall be done. Half of it was already done for me, but now everyone on this planet will gain happiness from your selflessness. I am very proud, Daughter of Time, and I personally thank you for your hard efforts. Do not give up on happiness, it was already decreed that you shall never want for anything again."_

_ With a sideways look at Sesshomaru, she started to vanish. "My children, I give you my good will for the events to come, as this will be a challenge like no other, and only you have the power to stop it before the balance of the world tips in favor of the ones you oppose..."_

_ And with that, she vanished from view altogether._

_~~END FLASHBACK~~_

Sighing into the warm mug of cha, Miroku wondered the repurcution of living to Kagome's future. Sango, alarmed at the sound, looked over at him with something akin to sympathy on her face. Putting the mug down, she closed the distance, and taking a wild guess, she said, "Miroku, Alex is very happy at the moment. She wished for us to be happy too. She saw the hard work that went into defeting Naraku, but she came in... 'late into the game' as she would say."

Turning her gaze into the fire, she continued, "She's very understanding... We all had to give up a lot in order to find this peace. She wanted to work for hers. So she did, and now she has that happiness. Now we will complete that prophecy that Midoriko-miko-sama gave us to do."

Bringing her eyes back to the deep violet hue that Miroku's contained, Sango finished. "She will help us, no questions asked. So do not worry over the future that will be, just live for now, and the reast of us. 'Kay?"

"Yes, Sango-chan, you are right. I have been worrying but, but she has not really worked hard. Though I do believe that she and Sesshomaru-sama are soul-mates, but the whole thing seems coincidental and I do not know if we should be prepared so soon, or after the ceremony. That is what worries me, weather we will be prepared or not for what is to come."

Both sitting there, not knowing what to contemplate about the sudden turn in their minds, Miroku decided that it was high time his 'cursed hand' made an appearance. Sliding his hand around Sango's firm ass he squeezed. Noticing the lack of response, he opened his eyes, which were closed when he grabbed her bottom, and was shocked at her reply.

"If you wanted some, then all you had to do was ask..."

~~Alex&Sesshomaru~~

Lying down on their futons, Alex suddenly was struck with the idea that... She really needed to pee. Making the relatively short distance to the chamber pot, she noticed something out of the ordinary. Once she had gotten used to the servants in the shiro, she started to get to know each of the maids. This maid she had never seen before in her stays previously.

"What's your name, onna?"

"My name is Miyuki, Hime-sama, and I was sent to ready you for the life of a proper Onna-sama."

"By whom?"

"My Lady, the honorable Koko-sama, the Heirs Lady Okka-sama, and Lady of the West."

"Oh. Well, lessons tomorrow, after my morning training with the guards."

"As you wish, Milady."

"Very well, when were you sent to my quarters?"

"'Bout an hour ago Milady."

Nodding, she turned. Shaking her head in the negative, she decided that the woman would hear a right earful that night.

Her mate, Sesshomaru, looked at her with lustrous eyes, gleaming in desire. Leaning over his powerful mate, he said to her, "Well, it would seem my okka-sama wants us to see that you are going to be the perfect lady in the shiro. Let me teach you how to please a lord in the ways of pillowing."

Groaning, she turned her face towards his. Kissing him deeply, she retorted, "Let's see, were shall we start?"

**Emo Grlz 484: Well, here it is. Lemony fluffiness, with a hint of serious tang. =nods head to herself= yep, great for me, especially if I could get great reviews, they keep me motivated. Well, as long as the internet is down, I will continue writing this and other stories that I have so far. I am going to include a dictionary/glossary for the terms I have used just in case you are confused. **

**~~Glossary~~**

**-chan ~ this is a term for close friends, generally reserved for girls. Most of the time, it means 'cute'.**

**-kun ~ This term is kinda like the -chan suffix, but is generally reserved for boys. It can be used for girls of a boyish demeanor.**

**-san ~ This term is the most commonly used term, as it is can mean somewhere along the of Miss, Mr, Ms, you get the idea. This term is normally used between people who have just met, or someone you don't know very well.**

**-sama ~ This suffix is very respectful, as it is generally used for a dyamio, otherwise known as a feudal lord, or a person that is higher up in the corporate chain than you are. Or it can be used for someone you deeply respect.**

**-domo ~ this term isn't used yet, but it will. This suffix is generally used for the Emperor, or a warlord. Nowadays, it is probably used for the Emperor, or a person you have _VERY_ deep respect for.**

**Baka ~ This means idiot, moron, stupid, ect. when used in a sentence, and will have different meaning weather used alone or the exact meaning will become clear from how it's place in a sentence.**

**Hentai ~ This means pervert, or perverted. It is NOT A TYPE OF PORN! The way it is used to _describe_ certain types of porn is variable, generally for anime/manga porn. I use the exact meaning of the word, which is pervert, or perverted.**

**Inu ~ This means dog. **

**Neko ~ This means cat.**

**Youkai ~ When dai, or tai, is put in front of this word, it means Lord Demon. Just youkai means demon.**

**Shiro ~ This is the term for home, or rather, the one-story castles made of wood and rice paper. They generally have a veranda that is accessible by climbing two to five stairs, and the rest of the place is normally on the same level as the veranda. Sometimes,the floor of the rooms is a step down from the veranda, and there is more than one room to a person (this is the layout that I have.) Most rooms are only accessible to one another by way of the veranda. (A veranda is a porch of sorts.) Most rooms inside a shiro are used for more than one purpose, like the sleeping room, that can be transformed to a private sitting room, should you wish to not be disturbed.**

**Kimono ~ This is a two-piece garment worn several different ways. This is the general term. However, it is only the outer shirt that is is the kimono. The rest is an assortment of jubans, and skirts. The one-piece kimonos are generally outer layers that are simply decorative. This type of clothing for women is generally two skirts (an inner layer for modesty, and an outer layer for the decorative or formal coloring.) The shirts are generally three or more layers deep, varying in color, as they symbolize wealth, or rank. The obi of an garment is generally tied according to marital status, or occupation. The obi is tied with a hemp cord, and is sometimes protected with a separate cloth to protect the fabric of the obi from the rough cord. These clothing styles are worn by political upper-class or the very wealthy.**

**Haori ~ This is a, not peasants, but also not royal class garment. This type of clothing has different meanings as to the make and type of fabric. This is an outer shirt, and is normally worn with hakama. It is worn over a juban.**

**Juban ~ This is a under shirt that is worn by both men and women, but the differences between the male and female styles are noticeable, for upper-class nobles at least. The male version of this particular garment is worn under the haori or kimono, while for a woman, it is the undermost layer of the clothing style she wears. It is also the light garment that is like a one piece over layer of a kimono to be worn for sleeping.**

**Obi ~ This particular part of the clothing style of the Warring States Period is a broad cloth used to tie armor to ones person, or to keep a woman's clothing from falling open at the bottom. It has several different styles, but the one of the most common ones is the obi that a woman wears.**

**Houshi ~ A monk of (generally) Buddhism. There are houshis of the Shinto as well, but Miroku is of Buddhism, so this will be the one of many variants for houshi that I will use in this story.**

**Taijiya (SP?) ~ Demon Exterminator. Nuff' said.**

**Miko ~ By this point, do I really have to tell you that it means priestess?**

**Rekki ~ Holy Aura.**

**Youki ~ Demon aura.**

**Ramen ~ WONDERFUL BLESSED RICE NOODLES!**

**(Damn, this is getting long...)**

**Mizu ~ Water**

**Mizo ~ A type of soup.**

**Kaze no Kizu ~ Wind scar, or to be more precise, scar of wind.**

**Kazzana ~ void of wind. (wind tunnel)**

**Hirakotsu ~ (SP?) I think it means 'bone bommerang' but I am not too sure. I'll check on the net...**

**Sanseiu ~ Acid Rain.**

**Sesshomaru ~ Complete Circle, Asstrotic Assassin, Killing Perfection.**

**InuYasha ~ somehow, I got female dog demon, but it actually means 'friendly dog demon'.**

**EG484: I don't know much else, but I will explain what else I DO know in later chapters, as the issues come up. As for how I got my information? Read Shogun, it will help immensely. I hope I have cleared up as to what I am talking about when I am speaking in Japanese terms.**

**I will produce more terms on the next chapter, but as for now, I am going to stop for a bit until I have 3 chapters for my LOZ x-over with InuYasha. It's name is When Time Crosses. Check it out, if you have the time and energy (and if you like Legend Of Zelda.)**

**I also have a one-shot lemon fic. The name is One World , and I also have an AU fic that is probably only going to be only five chapters or so. The title for my AU fic is Where Am I? And is only a one shot until I get enough reviews (and I am able to post.). **

**So please, be good to the starving authoress... Review!**

**Ja ne.**

**Emo Grlz 484**


End file.
